A Light that Never Goes Out
by DoctorGi
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots, various pairings and genres. Chap2: 'Rhythm of Love'. Eric/Nell/Nate: "I had other things on my mind, last night." she responded, kissing him on the lips this time, before deepening the kiss when she felt Nate's hands brushing her hips."
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: _Hi! Nina and I finally decided to write something together; some Kensi/Eric fluff because we could, haha. So yeah, here is a testimony of our boredom on Skype. Will become a collection of drabbles and one-shots of various pairings and genres, if we're bored enough! Enjoy your reading, guys!_

_PS: I hope you had a wonderful eighteen birthday, Nina! :D_

Disclaimer: We don't claim to own anything there because, well – We don't!

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

"Dad." The small voice whispered. The young girl gently tugged at the blanket to wake the sleeping figure, without success. Feeling determined she tried again.

"Dad! Wake up!" Her voice rose to a louder tone this time, but still whispering. She shook her father and called for him again, when finally he began to stir awake.

"Lucy?" Eric asked tiredly, still half asleep.

"I had a nightmare." Lucy said softly. The fear of the very real looking nightmare still there, looking at her feet and fumbling with her pajama top, she asked her dad if she could stay with him.

Eric glanced over at the figure next to him, who was still asleep. Kensi needed her rest after their very stressful day at work and the addition of their little girl crawling into the bed might wake her. Otherwise, the talking that would follow would. They had taught their daughter to talk to them whenever she was scared.

"Why don't we go back to your room, sweetheart?" Eric said and gently, as to not wake Kensi, got out of bed. He held out her hand, that was immediately taken by a smaller one and walked to his daughter's room.

Eric said on Lucy's bed and she crawled onto his lap, needing to be close to her father. Eric's arms automatically went around his daughter's body and held her against his own, providing her the safety she needed.

"What was the dream about?" Eric asked, rubbing his daughter's back gently.

"There-there was a big man and he was chasing us, he was very angry. We got h-home, but the man had a gu-gun. Mom told us to go inside and we did. Then-then there wa-as…"

Lucy stopped talking and looked at her father with tears in her eyes. Eric kissed the top of his daughter's head and tightened his embrace, rocking her softly.

He knew where the nightmare came from. Just a couple of hours Kensi and him had come home from a very tough case. Kensi had been ambushed by a suspect and got hurt. Luckily the bullet only grazed her arm and didn't even need stitches. Eric could remember the terrifying feeling he got when he heard the gunshot. That only got worse when he later saw Kensi's arm covered in blood.

They got home, Kensi's arm bandaged up. Lucy was, of course, thrilled that her parents were home and jumped excitedly at her mom to be in her arms. Her smile had faltered when Kensi couldn't. Eric had picked her up, gave her a strong hug and kissed and let her lean over towards Kensi for the same welcoming. Lucy had gently hugged her, afraid she would hurt her. The entire evening she had been glancing at her mother, worried.

Kensi had sat Lucy, a small replica of Eric, down. Pulling her in her lap with her good arm and told her she was going to be okay. After a few questions, Lucy finally accepted her mother wasn't in any danger anymore. However, it seemed she was still worried.

"You know Mom is okay, right? And we would never let anyone harm you."

Eric whispered in her daughter's ear who had her face tucked into his shoulder. "We sometimes get hurt, but we'll always come home to you."

Lucy sniffled and nodded in her father's embrace. She knew her parents would protect her and each other. But the nightmare had looked _so_ _real_.

"I know, sweetheart. But Mom is going to be fine. And she would never let anyone hurt you, me or her. Alright?" Lucy nodded again. The strong and confident voice of her father told her that he was telling the truth. The fear of her nightmare slowly slipped away.

Eric loosened his embrace and wiped the tears from Lucy's face, that had silently fallen. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead again, before rubbing his nose playfully at her daughter's, making her giggle.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure, baby. What story would you like to hear?" Eric asked, even though he knew exactly what Lucy would pick.

"When you and Mom got together."

Eric grinned. Ever since they had first told her that story, Lucy seemed to not have enough and often asked about it again, even though she knew the entire story by heart by now. He started as he always did.

"We had a big case coming up, everyone felt it. I walked up to the office…."

Kensi shifted around, reaching one arm out to draw her husband nearer…

…. only to find nothing but space.

Confused, Kensi woke up further and half sat up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. She sat up and listened. Not hearing anything she got up and went into the hallway when she saw a sliver of light.

Standing in the doorway, a soft smile spread on her face. The sight before her melted her heart. Lucy was asleep sprawled on top of her father who was equally in a deep slumber.

Never did she ever think she would have a family of her own. Nate would say her childhood had scared her off. She always feared that she would end up like her father. Eric had taken those fears away and she could never be happier.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but she would spend her life making sure her family was safe and happy.

"Eric." she whispered, shaking him gently as to not scare him. "Eric, wake up."

Eric's eyes slowly fluttered open, confused about his surroundings, until he spotted the little blond head of his daughter and remembered.

"Nightmare." He explained, gesturing to their adorable sleeping daughter.

Kensi tucked Lucy under the covers and placed another kiss on her cheek. She turned off the light and followed Eric out of Lucy's bedroom.

They got into bed and Kensi snuggled up to Eric, who wrapped his arms around her. "Is she alright ?" Kensi asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Hmm yes. She just had a bad dream that you got hurt. You should talk to her again tomorrow." Eric whispered, as Kensi was slowly falling sleep in the warm embrace of her lover.

"I will. Goodnight."

"Mmm, night."

* * *

Don't forget to feed your authors with reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, I'm back from my forced hiatus. My apologies, I got robbed and now the only computer I have access to is my Dad's sooooo... And I lost all my files so it'll take some time to rewrite everything, sorry for the inconveniance. This one-shot is a late birthday-gift to Nina, I promised her I would write it three months ago. Rated T for strong implications of sexual activities, nothing graphical but hey, threesome time with Eric, Nell and Nate. Warned you before, we do love pairing variety and don't deny it; Eric looked ready to scream THREESOME when he learned Nate and Nell knew each other. (I actually made Nina a birthday card with his face at this precise moment, for future references.) Besides, we still haven't any explanations of Nate's "Be careful, or Eric will get jealous." And why make a choice between Nell, Nate or Eric when you can have them all?

English still isn't our mother tongue. Enjoy your reading!

We do take requests, by the way!

* * *

**Rhythm of Love**

While Nell knew she had to get up, she couldn't help but snuggling deeper against Nate's warm back, listening to the rain pouring outside.

Los Angeles had some rainy days too.

There are a lot of things she had to do, mission reports that weren't going to write by themselves, dishes that had been waiting for way too long to be put in the dishwasher and she had to go buy actual food, since her fridge was empty as if someone had raided the kitchen.

"Go back to sleep, Nell. You're thinking too loudly." the psychologist mumbled sleepily.

"We can't live on pizza forever, you know?" she smirked at him as he shifted around to face her.

"A man can never have too much pizza in his life. And blame Kensi, if it weren't for her, I would never eat pizza for breakfast. But hey, stake-outs." he explained, looking at her beautiful shiny eyes.

She brushed her lips against his neck, kissing him lightly before sitting down on the bed as Nate shivered from the soft touch of her lips. He knew she was teasing him into keeping her in the bed but he didn't really mind. Hetty had gave the team their weekend off, since their last case had been hard on everyone, especially on Nate, who had been running on coffee for three days as there was no time for him to sleep. They had crashed at Nell's after a few drinks with the team. Nate recalled a very intoxicated Kensi making out with Deeks, who was in the same state as his stunning, gorgeous partner.

"I bet you had forgotten about pizzas last night."

"I had other things on my mind, last night." she responded, kissing him on the lips this time, before deepening the kiss when she felt Nate's hands brushing her hips.

"Some people are trying to sleep in this bed, you sex-addicted perverts." Eric yawned, emerging from the deeps of the covers, his smile betraying his pretended annoyance.

"It's seven, and I happen to know for a fact that '_some people_' get up at 5:00 AM to go surfing before work, waking up everyone since _'some people_' is always singing in the shower." Nate pointed out. "Besides you weren't complaining about us being sex-addicted perverts a few hours ago."

"Yeah, I wasn't missing all the fun, then. But you know, normal people are probably sleeping now."

"Have we ever been normal, Eric?" Nell snorted.

"Considering I am surrounded a sexy badass analyst and a psychologist turned secret agent, I guess I can't say yes."

"Great deduction." Nate said sarcastically, but he sounded amused. He sat up and brushed his lovers' cheek softly. "But I will take you two over normal people."

* * *

_Protect endangered species, feed authors a review_

_A review a day keeps the writing-block away_


End file.
